


Panic at the Precinct

by blipblopblork



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e10 Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blipblopblork/pseuds/blipblopblork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think you two make a pretty good pair.” What had Matt meant by that?</p><p>Stiles figures out some things about himself. Naturally, he has the shittiest timing ever.</p><p>Episode tag for Fury (the one where Derek and Stiles get paralyzed together on the precinct floor.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic at the Precinct

_“I think you two make a pretty good pair.”_

Stiles took some time to let that declaration roll around in his head a bit - it’s not as if he was exactly going anywhere any time soon. What had Matt meant by that? There was nothing even remotely “pair-like” about them.

Just because he was currently - involuntarily! - plastered to Derek’s side - Derek’s freakishly muscular side, with his face about two inches from Derek’s freakishly attractive face, that did  _not_  mean that he was like, attracted to the guy. Right? Stiles wasn’t gay - his dad had told him so.

Oh who was he kidding? He was totally gay for Derek Hale.

And of course, he just had to come to this realization now - paralyzed and stuck practically lying on top of the man himself - all 6-foot something gorgeous feet of him. His timing was wonderful.

Stiles closed his eyes and willed himself not to pop a boner, because with his luck,  _that_  would turn out to be the only part of his body that wasn’t paralyzed. 

“Stiles, stop freaking out.”

Stiles’ eyes snapped open.

“What? I’m not freaking out! Just because I may have just realized certain things about myself at a highly, _highly_ inconvenient moment and could really use some time to process all of this when I’m not trapped practically on top of you, not that I mind being…” he trailed off “…you meant freaking out because of the psychotic killer running loose in the precinct, didn’t you?”

“I did, yeah.” Derek replied, terse as ever. 

“Oh, well then, shutting up now.”

Derek just smirked. “If I could move, I would have shut you up a while ago.” 


End file.
